


Final Words

by DevilChild101



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-17 23:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilChild101/pseuds/DevilChild101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The event that happened shortly after when the Revolution should have came to an end. A short One-Shot .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Words

_It's over_ America thought as he saw England on the ground with is face covered, possibility hiding tears. "You used to be so big..." were his final words before he turned away from the other nation.  _My people are finally free!_  He thought as he walked away.  _England can no longer tax us, no more of that stupid Tea Act, Stamp Act, Sugar Act or any other act for that matter._ He had a slight smile on his lips.  _Free..._ America was starting to really like that word.

A gunshot went off, and then shortly after, so did another. America stopped in his steps, feeling a sudden pain in his chest, he looked down to see red slowly growing on his blue uniform.  _No..._  he thought as he slowly turned around to face the one who shot him. It was England. He was standing up holding up his musket towards the American as the other weapon laid on the ground in front of him, obviously lost its purpose. The way England looked, America observe, was completely a 360 from what he was used to or expected. He expected that his once calm and sweet eyes would be filled with an unimaginable amount of pain and hatred; instead, they were dark and threatening, showing no other emotion besides those. He expected to see a frown but was met with a straight line of the lips. The way he stood there was strange to, but he couldn't put any words to describe it.

England started to reload his weapon as he stared America down, "You want to be a country? Fine then. I shall treat you like the others, like my enemies." England said, "Since you wish to no longer be with me, I will feel no connection to you and I will try to kill you, and when I succeed, I will feel no regret." Those words hit America right in his face. "E-England you can't be serious-"America was interrupted by the Englishman. "You no longer have the right to call me by that name, America. I am the British Empire and you will call me as such." For a flash of a second, America saw the hurt in his eyes before it disappeared again. The empire then kicked the American’s musket towards the bleeding man before turning around to go back to his camp. Once he saw that Engl- the empire back turned, America fell onto his knees into a puddle that has been forming there and put his hand to wound in his chest as he looked down at his gun.  _He couldn't have been serious._ America thought. _He wouldn't kill me. That was just a threat, right?_

Another gunshot went off. Everything went blurry and America could feel the puddle of water he was once kneeling in soak into the back of his uniform. "You are an idiot. You let your guard down twice and twice you were you were shot. I let you have the chance to have revenge but you foolishly decided to go into shock. This is war, America; there is no room for the weak and stupid like yourself. Take this as my final lesson for you.” England said from some distance away, America felt head hurt as he tried to not scream in pain. He heard him chuckle and his footsteps as he walked away. He called back, "You will not die that easily America. Two gunshots in the chest and one in the head would kill a human, unfortunately, you’re not one." Soon everything started to fade into blackness, the last words America heard from him were, “I hope you have fun being a new country, it won't last for long, and I’ll make sure of it." Before the pain and the darkness finally took over America leaving him alone and unconscious in the rain.

 

**Author's Note:**

> From my stories under the same name on Fanfiction.net  
> I hope you liked it!


End file.
